


Take out

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Avenger Sam Wilson, DELIVERY BOY, Identity Reveal, M/M, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Take out food, funny steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: It all started when Spider-Man dropped off a bag of takeout for the Archer.





	Take out

Perched at the top of the tower, Clint overlooked the city. It made him calm, it brought him some peace being so far above the city. He was about to head back in, grab a bite to eat before heading to bed. But a red and blue blur caught his peripheral's.  Spider-Man.

They'd had a few run in's with the vigilante, they still didn't know who was under the mask. Maybe they'd never know, but the web slinger was coming close. Landing a few feet away from the archer. Peter set down the bag and drink before shouting, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" Before jumping off the building, and swinging away.

Clint raised a brow, walking over to the bag and drink. Free food. It was from a burger joint, Clint opened the bag finding the burger and fries untainted. Taking the bag and drink, JARVIS confirmed the food was safe to consume. He'd have to thank the kid later, hell he even got his order right.  

After eating the sinfully delicious burger, he retired for the night, leaving the bag on the kitchen counter.

\--- 

Peter yawned, he'd been out late. Even stopped by Harlem Shake burger's for Clint, if only the other Avenger's knew how well they really knew Spider-Man. Of course both Dad and Pop were the team's leader's. But they didn't know he was Spider-Man either.

The smell of french toast wafted throughout the halls, Sam was cooking breakfast. The thought made him smile, Sam was a saint when it came to food. He could hear his parent's coming down the hall, causing him to pad out of his room to greet them.

Steve turned back, causing Tony to aswell.

"Morning," Steve smiled, Peter returned the smile, and gave a soft, "Morning," In turn. Tony yawned, his eyes still drooping, he leaned heavily on Steve. He'd be better once he got his morning coffee. Peter followed them closely down the hall, as they entered the kitchen. 

The rest of the team had already been seated either at the couch, or counter. Clint yawned, coming out of the elevator for some breakfast.

"Yea, now that everyone's here. Who bought Harlem shake's burger's and didn't get me any?" Rhodey asked, shaking the bag in his hand.

Peter's eyes widened, before collecting himself and sitting beside Natasha on the couch. Her eyes flicking to him, before returning to the TV.

"Me, well actually I was on the roof and Spider-Man dropped it off," Clint admitted, turning all the head's in the room towards him. Except Bruce, his nose still pressed into his book.

"That was nice of him," Bruce hummed, turning the page. 

"Why hasn't Spider-Man brought me take out? It'd be helpful when I'm in the lab hungry." Tony whined, pouring himself some coffee.

Peter almost offered right then, but kept his mouth shut. He'd have to start bringing them all food, no. He'd only brought Clint some food because he'd had a rough week. But maybe this way he could convince them that Spider-Man could also be an Avenger. 

Eventually he'd tell them who was beneath the mask.  He'd have to gain their trust first, and you know what they say. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Excluding Natasha, maybe being Spider-Man and her being Black Widow would give him some brownie point's. 

Sam scrapped some eggs and bacon off the pan, serving each avenger a plate.  "You guys can start getting your plates," of course Sam handed Peter his plate first. Peter smiled in thanks, settling beside Bruce at the table. 

"Yea I want some Spider-Man takeout," Rhodes agreed. As the team bustled together at the table. 

"I wouldn't mind someone bringing me midnight snacks," Nat spoke coolly, cutting her toast.

"Wouldn't that be taking advantage of him? We don't even know the kid, he probably was just being nice," Steve asked, obviously not wanting to bother the vigilante. Peter nodded, looking around the table. 

"We've backed him up in fight's Stevie, least he could do is pick up some food for us," Tony reasoned, stealing Bruce's bacon off of his plate. Bruce didn't mind, simply focusing on his eggs. 

"I believe that'd get in the way of his patrols Sir's," JARVIS informed.

"Tony he doesn't need to pay us back for our help, he's helped us out plenty of time's as well," Steve sighed, finishing his breakfast.

"Fine," Tony mumbled, "Are you going to eat your bacon Peter?"

Peter slid his plate over, Tony smiled smugly, "Hey Peter how would you like Spider-Man bringing you take out?"

Peter shrugged, "Quicker than delivery I guess."  It sent the rest of the team into a round of laughter, except Steve and Bruce.

"Well I have to get to school," Peter announced, returning to his room to change before heading out. He really needed to start taking orders.

\---

The Avenger's stood a top of the tower, even Thor had arrived. Peter rolled his eyes, having got them all food and drinks, and setting them down in front of the earth's mightiest heroes. 

"Thanks Spider-ling," Tony laughed, clapping him on the back. 

"No problem, um so I gotta go. Have a goodnight!" Peter laughed wearily, jumping off the roof once more. Swinging away, while the Avenger's stood in shock.

They'd heard Spider-Man speak before, though it was always loud and confident. But they all recognized the shy timid and weary voice. Peter.

Steve and the rest of the Avenger's grabbed their food, running inside the house and to Peter's bedroom. The door was locked, and JARVIS didn't open the door no matter how many times Tony ordered him to. 

"Master Peter is resting," JARVIS replied, in an unusual monotone. That was confirmation in itself, they all knew who the Spider-Man was. 

Steve calmed, he wasn't mad. Sure he was worried, but Peter wasn't a bad kid. Spider-Man was proof of that. Looking over at Tony's worried eyes, and the teams shocked looks Steve smiled.

"Look's like we'll be getting take out more often."


End file.
